


We Found Love In The Streets

by aestheticnxwt



Category: The Scorch Trials, the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticnxwt/pseuds/aestheticnxwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dylan and Thomas are both street racers who meet when they are put against eachother and end up finding something great at the end of the finish line</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love In The Streets

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about cars and I do not own any of the people who are mentioned in this story enjoy this

Most people when they fall in love can see it coming from a mile away for the most part.In every Rom Com Thomas has ever seen in his life(which aren't a lot) the plot is always so obvious you can practically see the main characters future from a mile away.However with Thomas he didn't see what his own little movie of life had in store.He didn't mean to find love and he certainly didn't mean to fall in love with a boy who was too cocky,sarcastic but still somehow maintained that aura of comfort in those puppy dog eyes.Love truly does come in the most unusual ways in the most unusual places.

It all started with Thomas pulling up to the same street he normally goes to every Friday night.This street in particular was abandoned all the shops on it had been closed for ages and the city never bothered to do anything with it.During the day this place was a ghost town but during the night it came alive.The once bleak and lifeless stores were lined with neon lights on the walkways and the once empty sidewalks were now filled with unruly teenagers who came for one of two things.One was to show off their fancy new cars that their parents spent so much money on for them and test out their horse power in a street race in hopes of winning a small(not really) amount of money Or to watch all these posh kids race while placing bets.Thomas was here to race but not to win money but for the thrill.Call him a thrill junkie if you will but he always felt free like he was flying in a way.

Thomas was scheduled to race today against a new comer.Frankly Thomas wasn't threatened he hardly ever was and its not because he's cocky but because most new comers barely know anything about their car or anything about racing.He was like that when he first started but as his interests in motor mechanics increased he started doing far more research and started to get a feel of the concept.He parked in his usual spot and as he stepped out the smell of motor oil and gas fumes hit his nose.Most people who weren't used to this would turn their nose to it like a proper beat but to Thomas this is like home to him.

He leans against his Scion FR-S in matte black waiting for the ref to give him the green light that the race was about to begin.He lit his cigarette and placed it in between his lips taking in some before blowing out the fumes slowly.At that moment he saw another car pull up next to his. The car was close to the same color as thomas' the only difference was that this was a Mitsubishi Evo X Lancer.At this he raised his eyebrows to because this car is fairly good racing car.It had over 200 Horsepower with good precision.In the hands of a good racer this car was meant to be a winner.

The sound of a door closing broke Thomas out of his trance quickly.He tore his eyes from the car to look at the driver. He couldn't be but two maybe three years younger then Thomas.The mystery bloke had dark brown hair that was styles up in a manner where in the front it was all over the place but it still looked good.He wasn't as tall as Thomas maybe two or three inches smaller however his body was still well fit but at the same time lanky.His eyes were covered with a pair of black sunglasses but as Thomas examined his face he saw the boy had moles scattered all over his face with a smirk held firm on his pink lips.Thomas had to admit the bloke was pretty attractive.

"Take a picture blondie might last longer" the boy said with a playful tone.Thomas was ready to respond with something equally as clever maybe even more but somehow the words got caught up in his mouth.Instead of a comeback all Thomas could breath out was a simple "Hi".The boy looked at him as he tilted his head and a chuckle escaped his lips.Thomas would be lying if he didn't say that wasn't the most beautiful thing he's ever heard."Hello to you to blondie but I was expecting something more then that" the boy said that smirk still playing in his lips."Sorry not normally like that just I was taken by surprise how pretty yo-"the boy cut him off and decided to finish his sentence."how pretty I am" he said teasingly.Thomas refused to let the blush that was already creeping up his neck to reach his cheeks."I was gonna say how pretty your car was but I guess you're attractive as well" he said feeling accomplished with the comeback.He saw the boys eyebrows shoot up in surprise."Damn that really hurt my ego blondie honestly I'm wounded" he faked offense placing a hand over his chest where his heart was."Its actually Thomas...not blondie." Thomas said a smile playing on his lips.He probably looked like a complete goof knowing the smile he probably has on his face."Well Thomas seems like me and you are up against each other tonight".Thomas wanted to scream out loud honestly because faith is so cruel to him.Of course the attractive bloke has to be the one he's against.Now this wouldn't be a problem but he's seen how some of these people react to losing and if he wins he doesn't know how this one will.Now Thomas isn't cocky honestly but he's never seen this one race he doesn't even know if he's good or bad.If any of the old newcomers are anything to go by this won't end well.

Thomas' long forgotten and already burnt out cigarette is thrown to the floor and squished."Well I hope you don't mind losing then."Thomas said in a teasing way."Oh I wouldn't count on that blondie don't doubt my abilities but if you are really that confident in yourself why don't we make this a little fun." The boy said."Sorry don't make bets with strangers no matter how cute they are".The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even register them."My names Dylan there blondie now we aren't strangers so what do you say" he said quirking an eyebrow.Thomas was going on instinct now he wasn't even thinking anymore."Okay Dyl what do you get if let's say I lose? by the way I don't shag anybody just to for the hell of it".A full on laugh came out of Dylans mouth and Thomas was never more happy at the fact the neon lights hid the faint blush on his cheek."Woah slow down there pretty boy at least by me dinner first although wouldn't mind seeing what your made of " he said teasingly.If Thomas was sort of turned on by that no one had to know."We won't say the prizes just yet lets see what happens lets keep it a surprise" he said with a smile as the ref approached them and told them to get in their cars and get into position.

The flag girl got in between the two cars as someone said for them to start their engines.Both motors raw red with great power as they revved their engines."ON YOUR MARKS" the girl yelled out.Thomas turned to look at Dyl in his car.Dyl had removed his sunglasses and as he looked at Thomas' breath was caught in throat.His eyes were glorious under the light.You could tell they were a light brown and they were surrounded by a flutter of eyelashes that looked like they could fan away all of the worlds promise."GET SET" the girls voiced startled Thomas who quickly looked away revving it one more time before the girl finally yelled go and then both cars took off.

This is where Thomas felt at the most peace surprisingly.During a race he always felt his mind clear and all his worries fly out the window.However with this one race the only thing on his mind was winning.The race was fairly simple they just had to see who would make it down the long street first.Thomas held a steady lead right now over Dylan however it didn't last long because he saw Dylan starting to catch up at a quick pace.He pushed farther on the gas pedal to try and get more speed which only gave him a few more distance between him and Dyl.They were nearing the end of the road and Thomas was still holding on to the lead.However he saw Dyl pull up next to him and they were neck to neck.He turned to look at Dylan who was already looking at him.Dylan sent him a playful wink before he floored it reaching the finish line a second before Thomas did.

Both cars pulled to a stop and surprisingly Thomas wasn't pissed not was he mad more curious as to what Dylan could possibly want.He doubts its money if Dylan can afford a car like that he had to be at least financially stable. As he stepped out of the car he had some people saying its okay and that he tried his best and all those sympathy lines you hear on tv shows.When the commotion cleared Dyl approached Thomas with that same cute little smirk.Of Thomas didn't have any self control he would kiss that smirk off his face."Well blondie guess I won gotta give you some props though put up a hell of a fight" ."Yeah guess I did but now the better question would be what do you want as your reward for winning the bet" Thomas said smiling while quirking his eyebrow."Well I can think of a few things but I'll tell you what give me a call and we can discuss my prize some other time" he said before getting into his car and beginning to drive off."I don't even have your number" Thomas yelled out while laughing."Call me blondie" he said with one final wink before driving off into the night.Thomas started laughing while shaking his head.This was the most unusual and last place Thomas thought he would find anything remotely close to love but he did somehow and if he later on he found a little piece of paper in his jacket pocket with dyls number then nobody had to know.And if after a few dates him and Dylan made it official well then I guess some people could know.


End file.
